In Emergency Airway Management, effective resuscitation may be compromised by the time available to perform intubation or tracheostomy procedures. These procedures require a high level of training and competence. This research plan proposes to design and develop a small bore airway access device that will be relatively easy to use by physicians and paramedical personnel to quickly gain access to the trachea through the cricothyroid membrane with minimum procedural trauma to the patient. A safe simple method of insertion will be developed along with a training program for paramedics. Size reduction from existing devices is possible due to the emergence of High Frequency Jet Ventilators (HFJV) which provide safe and effective ventilatory support through a significantly smaller size opening than required for a conventional mechanical ventilator (CMV). HFJV technology has recently been incorporated into a fluidic design which affords unique portability benefits for emergency airway management. The airway access device described in this research plan, used with a portable HFJV, is intended to significantly improve the survival rate of patients requiring emergency airway management.